


Are You My Prize

by DominaUmbra666



Series: Weecest Shorts [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Incest, M/M, Pre-Stanford Era (Supernatural), Shower Sex, Sibling Incest, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23394418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominaUmbra666/pseuds/DominaUmbra666
Summary: Dean enjoys watching his brother's soccer games, but he enjoys rewarding Sam for a win in the locker room even more
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Weecest Shorts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/403039
Kudos: 39





	Are You My Prize

“Go Sammy! Take the shot!” Dean shouts from the stands. He is standing in the very top row with his hands cupped over his mouth.

Sam was just passed the ball from #4 who is on the wing. Sam is in the center directly in front of the goal. No one else is in front of him besides the goalie. Sam receives the ball with his right foot, he sets himself up with his left, and then he shoots.

The ball sails. It flies towards the top left corner of the goal. The goalie jumps and reaches for the ball. His gloved hand comes within inches of it, but the ball sweeps right past and swishes into the net.

Sam’s head is cocked towards the stands as he makes the shot. There is a grin on his face before his foot even left the ball. When it hits the net the first thing he looks for is Dean.

Dean is smiling widely and he shouts down, “Great shot Sam!”

Sam just gives a small shake of his head and he lets his eyes linger on his brother’s form before he runs to center field where the ref is setting down the ball for the game to resume. The whistle blows and Sam is right back in the game. Dean’s eyes follow his brother’s body for the rest of the half.

The game ends with a score of three to one. Sam’s team is celebrating loudly while Dean watches from the stands. He doesn’t move to get up yet and just watches the boys retreat to the locker room to change and finish their celebration.

After fifteen minutes of basking in the sun, Dean stands and proceeds to bound down the bleachers. The metal clangs with each pound of his foot against the aluminum seats, but no one is left around to notice or care. He heads towards where the boys made their departure earlier.

“Hey, Sammy!” Dean calls. “You alone?” His voice echoes off the tiled walls of the showers.

“Yeah!” Sam’s voice emerges from where the sound of running water is coming from.

Dean walks into the room as he pulls off his shirt. He drops it on the floor and starts unbuttoning his jeans. He reaches the shower that Sam is in right when he is unzipping them.

Sam chuckles and says, “You planned this. You’re not wearing any underwear!”

“Who needs underwear?” Dear replies as he toes off his shoes and socks before pulling his pants off.

His little brother grabs his hand and pulls him under the spray of the hot water. Dean frees his hand and drags his fingers down Sam’s back before grabbing his ass with both hands. He pulls Sam flush against his chest and Sam moans when his dick presses against Dean.

“You like that, Little Brother?” Dean whispers into Sam’s ear. “Do you like your cock pressed against my abs?”

“God yes! Please Dean!” Sam gasps out as he grinds his hips forward in search of friction.

Dean grasps either side of Sam’s face firmly before plundering his mouth. He walks forward, taking Sam with him until Sam’s back is pressed up against the shower wall. The cold tile doesn’t even to register as Dean runs his tongue along the seam to Sam’s mouth until he is quickly allowed entrance.

Sam moved his hand down to his dick in an attempt to release pressure, but Dean bats it away. “You’re not allowed to touch yourself,” he says after he pulls away from Sam’s mouth. He smirks and continues, “that’s my job.”

Dean drops to hit knees. “Do you want a reward for winning the game?”

“Are you my prize?” Sam says in a shaky voice.

Dean answers by wrapping his lips around the head of Sam’s cock. Sam groans and grabs Dean’s hair. He tugs slightly in pleasure and Dean takes even more into his mouth. One of his hands grabs what he can’t fit in his mouth and the other grips Sam’s thigh.

Sam isn’t loud with his pleasure, so Dean savers every moan that slips past his brother’s lips. Dean can tell when Sam his about to come when the grip of his hair tightens to an almost painful point. He sucks harder and then proceeds to take as much of Sam into his mouth as he can. Dean’s nose brushes Sam’s belly when he comes. Sam hold’s Dean in place as he swallows his little brother’s come.

When he comes down from the high, he loosens his grip on Dean’s hair and caresses it. “Your mouth is one of the seven wonders of the world.”

“If that’s true, then your cock is another,” Dean says while getting back up to his feet. He shoots Sam a playful grin and says, “Did you enjoy your reward?”

Sam smiles back and says, “You know I did,” before leaning in to kiss Dean.

The two of then rinsed off under the shower for a moment before drying off and dressing. Dean threw his arm over Sam’s shoulders as they made their way to the Impala.


End file.
